staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 czerwca 1997
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (audiotele: 0-70055560-2) 8.00 "Murphy Brown" (113/152) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Gimnastyka: Moje dziecko jest zdrowe - ćwiczenia korekcyjne (3) 8.45 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.00 Szóstka na szóstkę - teleturniej 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton dla rodziców 10.00 "Dotyk Anioła" (1/21) - serial prod. USA (1994 r.) 10.50 Piraci - teleturniej 11.10 Zrób to tak jak my - sukienka i pled na plażę 11.25 Światła rampy, czyli rzecz o teatrze w Grudziądzu 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Magazyn notowań: Taniej i zdrowiej / Warzywa do Unii 12.50 Prawnik domowy To jest historia 13.10 Miniatury: Jerzy Święch: "Literatura polska w latach II wojny światowej" 13.15 Zaczynamy... 13.20 Siła tradycji - gawęda Szymona Kobylińskiego 13.30 "Płonie Louvain" - pr. dokumentalny 13.55 Prawdziwa historia niechcianych pomników (11): Czterech Śpiących 14.20 Byłem żołnierzem Werhmachtu (7) 14.30 Czy wiesz, że ... - rozwiązanie zagadki 14.35 Łowcy tajemnic: Arcyłowca 14.50 No problem! - nauka języka angielskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Żyć skuteczniej 15.15 Program dnia 15.25 "Szkoła złamanych serc" (30/52) - serial prod. australijskiej 15.50 Fronda: Lach w oczach Moskala 16.15 Dla dla dzieci: Młynek 16.40 Tydzień prezydenta 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (4) - telenowela 17.50 Country Rodeo 18.10 Forum - pr. publicystyczny (audiotele: 0-70015011 - opcja 1, 0-70015012 - opcja 2) 19.00 Wieczorynka (filmy przyrodnicze) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Teatr Telewizji: Leonid Andrejew: "Katarzyna" 21.50 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 22.30 W centrum uwagi 22.50 Wiadomości 23.00 "Amerykańscy policjanci" (2): "Broń dla obywatela" - reportaż 23.35 Mistrzowie kina: Carlos Saura: "Antonieta" - film fab. prod. meksykańsko-hiszpańsko-francuskiej (1982 r., 103 min 1.20 "Ich bin ein Danziger" - film dok. Andrzeja Mellina 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 6.45 Kurs języka angielskiego Look Ahead (111) 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.20 Optimus - Sport telegram 7.25 7 dni świat (powt.) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Rodzinna menażeria" (19/22): "Nadużycie zaufania" - serial prod. USA 8.55 Niezbędnik Dwójki 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70035277) 9.30 "Tropami zwierząt (9): "Śmiertelnie niebezpieczne" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 10.00 Krzyżówka 13-latków - program dla dzieci 10.25 Familiada - teleturniej 10.50 "Każdą chwilę dzieciom": "Ekrany śmierci" - film dok. prod. angielskiej (dzieci a przemoc w kinie) 11.25 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Stanisław Zalewski 11.50 W hołdzie mistrzom - koncert w ramach 33. Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki 12.35 Telewizje kultury - Pietragolla 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Niezbędnik Dwójki 13.25 "Zatoka Marlinów" (14/25) - serial 14.10 Clipol 14.30 30 ton! Lista, lista lista przebojów 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Spiderman, człowiek pająk": "Tombstone" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Tak jak wojsko: Strażnica 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Studio sport: koszykówka zawodowa NBA 17.00 Paragraf Dwójki 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70055500) 19.05 Mity i stereotypy 19.35 Krzyżówka 13-latków - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 "Z archiwum X" - serial prod. USA 20.50 Halo Dwójka 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Niezbędnik Dwójki 21.35 Optimus - sport telegram 21.45 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.10 "M.A.S.H." (60) - serial prod. USA 22.35 VII Konkurs Eurowizji dla Młodych Tancerzy 23.00 Encyklopedia audiowizualna: "Oni zmienili świat" (5): "Kafka" serial dok. prod. francuskiej 23.55 Lęki, obawy, nadzieje 0.05 Panorama 0.15 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Sakralnej "Gaude Mater" w Częstochowie (z Katowic) 0.50 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 6.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele - serial kukiełkowy (powt.) 6.30 Hobart i Kosmo - program popularnonaukowy dla dzieci 7.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 8.10 Rock kwadrans 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.10 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 11.40 Dzis w Teletrójce - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Dar życia - serial obyczajowy prod. włoskiej (powt.) 13.30 Świat ogrodów - serial dok. (powt.) 14.00 Muzyczna Teletrójka 14.20 Kleks - program dla dzieci 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.10 Kassai, afrykański bohater - serial animowany 15.35 Morskie wyzwania - serial dok. prod. USA 16.00 Pełny odlot - kanadyjski serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż 16.45 Rozmowa tygodnia 17.00 Program dnia 17.10 Sport 17.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż redakcji bielskiej 17.50 Portrety miast - program Agencji Reklamy TV Katowice 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.30 Conspiracy of love - serial prod. hiszpańskiej 19.15 Dzień w regionie - program studyjno-filmowy 19.30 Wielkie przygody XX wieku - serial dok. prod. ang. 20.00 Lecznica doktor Bramwell - angielski serial obyczajowo-historyczny 20.55 Poza rok 2000 - program popularnonaukowy 21.50 Program na wtorek 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.15 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 22.40 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 23.00 Bezpieczne miasto 23.30 Poselskie spotkania 24.00 Z życia Archidiecezji - magazyn chrześcijański (powt.) 0.30 Podbój kosmosu - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 1.00 Doktor Kildare - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 1.30 Sto lat jazzu - francuski program muzyczny 2.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja pr. satelitarnego 5.00 Niebezpieczna - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 5.45 Muzyczna Teletrójka Polsat 6.00 Muzyka na dzień dobry 7.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.35 Drzewko szczęścia: gra-zabawa (tel. 0- 700-56-432) 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (174) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Na południe (8) - kanadyjski serial sensacyjny 9.30 Żar młodości (205) - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Powrót do Edenu (21) - australijski serial obyczajowy 11.30 I wszyscy razem (10) - amerykański serial komediowy 12.00 Odyseja (10) - kanad. serial dla młodzieży 12.30 Tequila i Bonetti (3) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 13.15 Disco Polo Live (72) - program muzyczny 14.00 Magazyn 14.25 Magazyn 14.55 Ręce, które leczą 15.25 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (175) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.50 Bractwo Białego Orła - program ekologiczny dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Tequila i Bonetti (4) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 17.35 Drzewko szczęścia: gra-zabawa (tel. 0-700-56-432) 17.45 Odyseja (11/39) - serial kanadyjski 18.15 I wszyscy razem (11) - serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Na południe (9) - kanad. serial sensacyjny 19.50 Losowania LOTTO 20.00 Hit na lato: Legenda o złotej perle (USA, 1990 r., 83 min) 21.40 Reportaż 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Cwaniak (9/44) - serial amerykański 23.30 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 0.30 Dolina lalek (12) - serial amerykański 0.55 Muzyka na BIS 2.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.15 Informacje Studia Kontakt 7.30 Biografie: Jerzy Pomianowski: Polak ochotnik - film dok. (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Studio parlamentarne (powt.) 9.00 Zwyczaje i obrzędy: Flisacka śtuka (powt.) 9.30 Ala i As - program dla dzieci (powt.) 9.45 Mazi w Gondolandii - lekcja języka polskiego dla dzieci (powt.) 9.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... Co jest zapisane w górze - satyryczna przypowiastka (powt.) 10.00 Telenowela I "Zaklęta" (3) (powt.) 10.30 Bez przebaczenia - magazyn filmowy (powt.) 11.00 Nadzieje Libanu - reportaż (powt.) 11.25 Gorąca dziesiątka Muzycznej Jedynki (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Wezwanie - film fab. prod. polskiej (1996 r., 72 min) (powt.) 13.25 Pocztówka z Krainy Łagodności - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Powidoki Marka Nowakowskiego (8): Wiwat Polonia - reportaż 14.10 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 14.30 Rozmowa dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Powtórka z historii - Stanisław Leszczyński 15.55 Oni przywieźli ze sobą Rosję - film dok. 16.30 Sportowy tydzień 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Dajcie to na pierwszą stronę (20/52): Kronika sportowa - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 19.15 To mój blues - program muzyczny 19.40 Dobranocka: Czarny błysk - film animowany dla dzieci 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Dom na pustkowiu - film fab. prod. polskiej (1949 r., 87 min) 21.55 Czarne, białe i w kolorze - reportaż Janusza Chodziewicza 22.15 Dziennik telewizyjny - prog. satyryczny 22.25 Program na wtorek 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Festiwal Gombrowiczowski - relacja z festiwalu 23.20 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny 23.40 Labirynty kultury 24.00 Camerata 2 - magazyn muzyczny 0.30 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 0.50 Panorama 1.00 Dajcie to na pierwszą stronę (20/52): Kronika sportowa - serial prod. kanadyjskiej (powt.) 2.00 To mój blues - program muzyczny (powt.) 2.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 3.00 W centrum uwagi 3.20 Wiadomości 3.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Dom na pustkowiu - film fab. prod. polskiej (powt.) 4.55 Czarne, białe i w kolorze - reportaż Janusza Chodziewicza (powt.) 5.10 Dziennik telewizyjny - program satyryczny (powt.) 5.25 Oni przywieźli ze sobą Rosję - film dok. (powt.) 6.00 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 6.20 Festiwal Gombrowiczowski (powt.) 6.40 Labirynty kultury (powt.) Polsat 2 7.00 Poranek informacyjny - CNN News 7.30 Tajemnice piasków (35) - brazylijska telenowela 8.00 Power Dance 8.30 Lucy May (5) - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Super Mario Bros (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Robinson Sucroe (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Ufozaury (21) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.30 Domek na prerii (35) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 11.30 AntonelIa (35) - argentyńska telenowela 12.30 Who is Who - muzyczny talk show 13.30 PEMS - Polsat Europe Music Show 14.30 Afficionado 15.00 Soundtrack 15.30 Na topie - magazyn muzyczny 16.00 Robinson Sucroe (22) - serial animowany dla dzieci 16.30 Ufozaury (22) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.00 Lucy May (6) - serial anim. dla dzieci 17.30 Super Mario Bros (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Domek na prerii (36) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 19.00 Program informacyjny - CNN News 19.30 Tajemnice piasków (36) - brazylijska telenowela 20.00 Antonella (36) - argentyńska telenowela 21.00 GRA!MY News 21.05 Music Television - lista przebojów 22.00 P.MAM. - magazyn muzyczny 22.30 Dance World - magazyn dance 23.00 GRA!MY News 23.05 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 0.30 Playboy 1.00 Pożegnanie RTL 7 07.00 RTL 7 zaprasza 07.15 Teleshopping 07.50 Denver - dubbingowany serial animowany 08.10 Siodemka dzieciakom: Orkiestra Oskara, Powrot do przyszlosci - seriale animowane 09.00 Swiat pana trenera - serial komediowy 09.25 Lobuzy Robina - serial sensacyjny 10.10 Powrot do przyszlosci 2 (Back to the Future 2) - film SF, USA 1989, rez. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd, Lea Thompson, Elisabeth Shue (120 min) 12.05 Gwiazdy Hollywood - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Piraci z Penzance (Pirates of Penzance) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1983, rez. Wilford Leach, wyk. Kevin Kline, Angela Lansbury, Linda Ronstadt, George Rose (90 min) 14.30 Muzyka w RTL 7 15.05 Teleshopping 15.30 Trzecia planeta od Slonca - serial komediowy 15.55 Siodemka dzieciakom: Orkiestra Oskara, Powrot do przyszlosci - seriale animowane 16.55 Slodka dolina - serial dla mlodziezy 17.15 Slodka dolina - serial dla mlodziezy 17.35 Trzecia planeta od Slonca - serial komediowy 18.00 Lobuzy Robina - serial sensacyjny 18.50 Polskie seriale animowane: Bolek i Lolek, Reksio 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.25 Swiat pana trenera - serial komediowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Dobra partia (Rich Men, Single Women) - komedia, USA 1990, rez. Elliot Silverstein, wyk. Suzanne Somers, Heather Lockler, Deborah Adair, Joel Higgins (95 min) 21.30 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 21.40 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 22.30 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial kryminalny 22.55 Adwokat i prokurator - serial kryminalny 23.40 Muzyka na Dobranoc TV Wisła 7.05 Dzień dobry, tu Wisła 7.25 Telezakupy 8.00 Pogoda, Fakty - serwis informacyjny 8.05 Dzień dobry, tu Wisła 8.15 Słodka zemsta - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 9.00 Szpieg w masce - polski film archiwalny 10.30 Magazyn rowerowy - program sportowy 11.00 GilIette World Sport Special - program sportowy 11.30 Pogoda, Fakty 11.35 Maria - telenow. prod. argen. 12.30 Wakacje w USA - serial prod. USA 13.00 Pogoda, Fakty 13.05 Riptide - serial kryminalny 14.00 Zakazana miłość - telenowela prod. argentyńskiej 14.30 Twój problem, nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 15.30 Telezakupy 16.00 Pogoda, Fakty 16.05 Szukamy nazwy - program muzyczny dla dzieci 16.30 Piłkarski przekładaniec 17.00 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny prod. USA 18.00 Pogoda, Fakty 18.05 5 minut dla prasy 18.10 Słodka zemsta - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 19.00 Zakazana miłość - telenowela prod. argentyńskiej 19.30 Pogoda, Fakty 19.45 River Rat - film fab. prod. USA 21.35 Wyniki losowania Multilotka 21.50 Pogoda, Fakty 22.00 Magnum - serial prod. USA 22.50 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 23.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial prod. USA 0.10 Piłkarski przekładaniec ATV 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 11.00 To i moto 11.30 Zakupy w ATV 12.00 ATV Smyk - blok programów dla dzieci 14.00 Super ATV - blok programów muzycznych 15.00 Doktor Murek - polski serial obycz. 16.00 ATV Smyk - blok programów dla dzieci 17.00 Super ATV - blok programów muzycznych 18.00 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 19.00 To jest kino - magazyn muzyczny 19.30 Zakupy w ATV 20.00 Quennie - serial obycz. 21.00 Super ATV - blok programów muzycznych 22.00 ATV kino - blok filmowy: Czerwona strefa - fr. film sens. 0.00 Wrestling 1.00 Niszcząca siła - serial dok. 2.00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Home Shopping 08.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci (powt.) 09.30 Helena i chłopcy- serial 10.00 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 10.30 Escape 11.00 Namietnosci - telenowela 11.30 Pelnym gazem 12.00 Home Shopping 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.30 Helena i chłopcy- serial 18.00 Namietnosci - telenowela 19.00 W domu 19.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.30 Celeste - telenowela 21.30 Escape 22.00 Home Shopping